


Foreigner

by Burning_soul



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Platonic Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_soul/pseuds/Burning_soul
Summary: Spring 2000: You have been planning your vacations in Germany with your best friend for so long, but now she is getting married and she cancells the trip, but you decide to go alone. You are have a lot of commplications in the trip, and everything is getting worse. But there is a man who made it worth it after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language, but I'll do my best to write properly. I hope you like it. (Please let me know if there is something that must be corrected)

\- ... This must be a mistake, that's not the car I payed for... - I said a bit annoyed while looking at the employee.  
\- Uh, I'm sorry.  
Let me check the reservation - Said the young man with confusion on his face.

How can this get worse? My vacations have become a disaster. A few weeks ago, my best friend cancelled our trip because of her weeding in a few weeks, I mean, I'm happy for her, but I already had my ticket and everything planned. Today, when I arrived to Leipzig airport, some immigration agents were rude to me and made me wait 2 hours because of a "routine review". Also, warned me to "be careful" or they can deport me if I make some kind of disturbance. They just don't seem to like foreigners... and now I'm at a car rental place, where I rented a car and they are trying to give me an old and ugly one.

-Uh, I'm sorry to say this, but the car you asked for is not here... - The employee said almost whispering with the head down - ... there was a mistake and we gave it to another client  
\- And what am I supposed to do now? I already paid for it. I need it!  
\- This is the only one we have left - Said the employee pointing at the old car  
\- What about the extra I paid? - I'm considering to take it, I just want to get out of there.  
\- Uh, I don't know... would you like to keep it two more days? - He said while scratching his head.  
\- And...? - I wouldn’t let it go that easy. They made a big mistake, I won't let them take advantage on me.  
\- ... free insurance? In case of any incident with the car. There is nothing else I can offer.  
\- Ok I'll take it.  
But I have to go now. It will get dark soon and I have a long road to take.

After some  
paperwork, he gave me the keys, got into the car and took the road heading to the natural reserve where I'm camping tonight. It's about 40 minutes away but it worth it.  
I studied the map I bought at the airport a thousand times, but now I realized is a bit old and some routes are closed. Sheyla (my best friend) is the one who speaks German, she was supposed to be my translator. I'll have to ask for some directions, with just a English-German dictionary. I hope someone speaks English.  
I stopped at a gas station to ask some directions. I tried to ask to one of the employees with the map on one hand and the dictionary in the other...

\- Welchen Weg kann ich gehen?... - I asked with a shitty pronunciation while pointing at the place where I want to get  
He doesn't speak English, but he seems to know that I won't understand with words, so he marked on my map with a pencil the road I have to take. He asked me the dictionary to try to give me some extra indications. I said him I was very thankful for the help. While I was walking back to the car, suddenly I heard someone scream:  
\- Hey! - Said a poweful and strong male voice  
\- Uh? - I turned around a bit scared to see what was going on.  
A truck transporting gravel was going in reverse without looking back, it stopped right where I was seconds before. But a tall and muscular man in a black hoodie and a beanie told them to stop while hitting their truck on the front to make sure they listen. He gave them a cold look for doing that without precaution, after that, he looked at me to make sure I was okay. He was on the other side of the truck, a few meters away, so I raised my hand saying "Thank you" while smiling at him, hoping he could read my lips. He raised back his hand to me and changed his “tough guy” look for a little smile like being glad I was ok. I turned again a bit blushed remembering that he may not understand me. I got into the car without any other incident and continued with the trip.  
The truck went out of the gas station into the direction I was going. After a few minutes I saw  
him at a traffic light, the driver was drinking out of a beer can... that's why he almost hitted me back at the gas station. So, I decide to keep a few meters behind to "be safe".

The forest started to appear, there was a beautiful view, I had to take a picture of that. So I tried to stop in the side of the road, but noticed that the brake wasn't working too well “ _... oh, that idiot gave me the worst car they had_ ”. I finally stopped, and got out of the car. I looked at the landscape for a minute and saw a deer behind a three. Carefully, I grabbed the camera and took a picture of it while the last arrows of the sun posed on it. It went away after noticing my presence. _“Now, I’m leaving too_ ” said to myself while realizing that I should be setting the tent by now. I took one more look and got into the car again.

The darkness invaded the forest a few minutes after that. It looked so calm. A few road signals warned about the deer’s, some others the speed limit, a signal to the park I was going to, and a winding downhill, so I had to be very careful with the brake untill I get somewhere where I can check the car. I was driving with precaution, but I started to watch some gravel on the road _“You again…”_ I thought thinking on the truck guy, he must be the responsible of this mess. I was trying to avoid the gravel, but the car started to skid. I was trying desperately to take the control, then a deer appeared in the middle of the road. I turned as fast as I could to not hit the deer, and passed a few inches away from it but the car got out of the road, I tried to stop but it was useful, I got thrugh some bushes and finally ended hitting a tree.

 

My head was on the car wheel, I was stunned and couldn’t think. I just felt my head hurting, probably bleeding. I turned my head and looked out of the window  
to look for the deer _”… I hope it’s ok…"_  then I saw a light coming to me “ _... shit, immigration is going to kick me out of the country because of this_ ”. A big figure with a lamp appeared and came to my window, the figure opened the door, I was scared.  
\- What happened? Are you hurt? – Asked worried a familiar deep male voice, with a German accent  
\- There was some gravel on the road, and the brakes of the car failed. But I’m okay, I think it’s just my head… - I said while taking out my legs out of the car.  
He examined with me with the lamp and put a warm hand on my forehead _“this is the guy who saved me at the gas station”_ I thought, then realized how much my head hurted. He noticed my pain.  
- I almost hit a deer, do you know if he is ok? - I asked to him

\- I didn't saw it, then he should be fine. And you’ll be fine too, I’m calling an ambulance… - He said without looking away

\- No! Please don’t do that… - He looked me a bit concerned about my answer  
\- I’m fine… I just don’t want problems. I have been just a few hours in the country and I don’t want them to kick me out for this…  
He sighs – Well, what do you want to do then?  
\- I just need to call the insurance. They are responsible for giving me a car without brakes, they'll take care about it.  
\- And what about you?  
\- I was going to camp, but I think it won’t be possible today. I’ll just go to the nearest hotel.  
\- I understand that you don’t want an ambulance, but you can’t stay like this. You are hurt, please let me take you to my home and check your head. You may even need a suture – His voice felt genuinely worried, but so calm at the same time.  
\- … Thank you, but you don’t have to bother…  
\- I can’t leave you here, the forest is dangerous. It’s less than 10 minutes away. If you don’t feel comfortable, I’ll call a taxi for you, ok?  
“ _I have been told that is dangerous to trust in strangers, but I really need his help. He looks like a good person._ ” I finally accepted, and he helped me to take my stuff to his car.

He opened and closed the door for me. He got in the car and we looked at each other for a moment. " _Where are your manners?_ " said to myself  
\- I'm sorry, I totally forgot it. My name is [your name]. - I said a bit shy while extending my hand to him  
He gave me a little smile and extended his hand to mine. It was so warm and bigger than mine.  
-My name is Till


	2. Knowing each other

\- I'm going to call a friend, he has a tow truck to help you with your car while you contact the insurance. - Said Till as he took out his phone and called to "Frank"  
  
While he was on the phone I tried to not stare at him so much. There is a soft light in the car, but I can see that Till is a very attractive man. Maybe in his 30-something, a muscular man, a deep but soft voice, he has that bad guy look... _"remember what happened to you the last time you dated a bad guy"_ said to myself. But there is something else on him, why does he look familiar to me? Or is just my imagination?  
  
After a minute or two, Till ended the call and looked at me.  
\- Frank is a few minutes away. It won't take him too long to get here, I already explain the situation and he can help you with the paperwork of the insurance.  
\- Great, thank you so much Till. You have saved me twice today, I don't know how to thank you enough.  
\- Don't worry about it. But I hope you are not planning to travel alone with a car like that again. - He sounded worried  
\- Well, the idea was to travel with a friend. But she had to cancel due to her wedding. I wanted to come anyway, but having a car accident wasn't part of the plan. - Said with sarcasm  
\- You were lucky to get out in one piece - Then stared at the wound on my forehead - well, almost - We laughed a bit  
  
Till is great dealing with this kind of situations. I would be very worried about this, but I feel so calm thanks to him.  
After a few minutes a light illuminated his the car from behind. We looked back and we saw a man in a tow truck greeting at us  
\- Frank is here - Till said as he opened the door  
We got out of the car and a blonde man came to us. He looked a bit older than Till. They greeted each other as close friends and exchanged a few words in german  
\- [Your name], this is Frank. He'll help us with your car - Said Till to introduce him  
\- Hi Frank, thank a lot for your help - I said while we shaked hands  
Seems that Frank knows what I meant but he looked at Till asking for a translation  
\- Oh, Sie sagte danke - Till said to Frank, then looked at me - I'm going to help Frank to move your car. You can wait in the car if you want. It will be quick  
\- Are you sure you don't need help? - I knew I would be useless, but I didn't wanted to look like a good for nothing  
\- Oh, don't worry about it. You should rest. I'll be there in a few minutes  
  
I got into the car and watch them deal with the car. Till had to push the car out of the tree to bring it colser to the tow, but he looked so effortless as he was pushing a supermarket kart. When they finished, they talked a few minutes and Till said goodbye to Frank. I waved my hand trought the window to say goodbye to Frank too. Till got into the car  
\- Ok, let's go. We have to check that wound. How are you feeling? - Said as he started the car  
\- I'll survive. Thank you  
Till turned on the radio, maybe to avoid those uncomfortable silences. Is that music ok? - Asked about the music on the radio, it was Heroes by David Bowie  
\- Sure, I like Bowie  
  
Till kept driving, sometimes humming pieces of songs. " _Well, he has a good taste in music_ ". I looked around while he was driving, looking the moon illuminating softly the trees. After a few minutes we get to the outskirt of the forest. Till went into a path between some bruises, a few meters away there was a sign, " _Lindemann Family"_  
Oh damn, I didn't think about it... what if his big german wife gets mad and wants to kick my ass?  
Till stopped the car in front of a big house.  
  
\- Here we are. I'll help you to get your stuff inside - He looked at me and noticed I was a bit nervous - Is everything ok?  
\- Uh yeah, I just.... I was thinking, I wouldn't like to make you get in troubles...  
\- Troubles? What do you mean?  
\- I'm a stranger and, you know, troubles with your family... - He doesn't seems to undertand what I mean ... - with uhm, your wife...?  
" _Damn, it sounded worse than I thought"_  
\- Oh - Till laughed and looked at me a bit shy- Oh no, don't worry about it. This is actually my mother's house, I'm taking care of it while she is away for a few days. But uhm, I'm not married anyway... I was before but we were very young and it didn't worked...  
\- You don't have to explain, I didn't mean that... I just... - The words couldn't come out and I was sure my face was red of shame  
\- Is ok, don't apologize. Thank you for considering it anyway. Let's come in - Till said as he got out of the car  
  
Till opened the house and turned on some lights. We grabbed my stuff and take it to the main door. It wasn't a luxurious house, but a beautiful one. It was very warm inside and there was a variety of pictures in the walls. In one of the walls there were some pictures, they looked like familiar pictures.  
  
\- I'm going to get the first aid kit, please have a sit. - Said Till as he went to the kitchen.  
  
I just looked a bit to the familiar pictures, many of them looked to be Till's. Some with more people, maybe family, some with his parents, and there are some others with friends maybe... but what is that? There are a few photos in scenarios, Till is in all of them with other guys... That's why he looked so familiar to me... my brother started to hear them a few years ago, I watched a few shows on TV with him... " _Rammstein_ " I felt cold. Where did I get into?. I went to the living room and sat in the couch in front of a chimeney. I heard Till's steps coming. Till took off his beanie and the hoodie, he was wearing a black t-shirt, his arms looked bigger without the hoodie [1]. He left in a table the first aid kit and a glass of water  
  
\- Ok, let me check that wound - He said as he pulled closer a chair. Then turned on a lamp next to the sofa  
  
He told me to lay my head towards the light, so I did. He pulled my hair away with care with his warm hand and examinated the wound. We looked each other for a moment and I noticed how beautiful his green eyes are, he smiled at me and I could felt my heart race.   
  
\- Fortunately it's just a scratch. I'm just going to clean it. - He said, then took some cotton and alcohol to clean it.  
\- Ouch... - I tried to contain myself but a little sound scaped from my mouth  
\- I'm sorry, I'm almost done - Said Till making soft moves while cleaning my wound, then put a - Ok I'm done. Here are some analgesics for your pain if you need them.  
\- Thank you Till - I said while taking the pills of his hand  
\- I'll show you your room, so you can rest a bit- He said and we lead to the stairs as he helped me to carry some of my stuff  
  
\- Well, this is yours... - Till opened a door towards the stairs and showed me the room - Here is a bathroom and everything that you may need, but my room is at the end of the hall if you need something else.  
\- Great, thank you.  
\- I'll leave you for a moment. I'll be downstairs if you want to eat some dinner - He said as he left the room  
\- Thank you Till, but you don't have to. You already have done a lot for me...  
\- It's nothing. You have had a difficult day, you should eat something before going to bed.  
Till is right, I haven't eaten anything since the cold sandwich at the airport. Also he has been a great host, it would be rude to say no.  
\- Ok, it would be great. Thank you, I'll come in a few minutes.  
\- Great, I'll wait in the kitchen - He said and went downstairs  
  
I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I looked myself in the mirror "S _hould I tell him that I know who he is? What if he think's I'm a crazy fan or something... No, I'll better not bother him with that, I'll leave tomorrow early_ " A lot of thoughts came to my head, but I shake my head, then fixed a bit my hair to come downstairs with Till. When I oppened the door, I could feel a delicious smell, I was so hungry. I went to the kitchen and saw a nice table with two places prepared with plates and cutlery, Till was taking out something out of the oven, it was some kind of rolled beef with gravy. There was also some mashed potatoes and vegetables at the table.  
  
\- Please have a seat - He said as he sat with me - My mother cooked some Rouladen, I hope you like it.  
\- It looks delicious, thank you - I said to Till as we served food in our plates.  
\- Oh wow, I can't believe I hadn't eaten this before - I said as I tried to contain my excitement - Is really great  
\- I'm glad you like it. I would like to say not all of the german food are sausages and meat but you really had to taste Rouladen - Till seemed to enjoy food as much as I did  
\- You said something earlier about camping, can I ask where? - Till asked trying to make some conversation  
\- Sure. I made some plans about the places I would like to visit around Germany, and the Dübener Heide looked like a great place to camp. I was supposed to get there before nightfall but I had problems everywhere. At the airport, at the car rental place, a car accident... and is just the first day here.  
\- Don't worry, it has to get better.  
\- It already did, I found a really nice guy who introduced me my new favorite german dish - I said as I pointed at the almost empty plate  
\- Tell me more about you. What do you like, what do you expect about your trip...  
  
We talked about a lot of different things, about food, the places I should visit, music, books, life. Till is a very interesting person, I felt so comftable talking to him that I even forget about the problems during the trip. He is a great listener, besides that he knows how to express himself very well, is such a joy to listen his thoughts, and that deep voice complements it so well. Then we saw the kitchen clock. The time flew so fast, it had been like 2 hours since we sat.  
  
\- Look at the time, I'm sorry about it, you must feel exhausted. - Said Till while taking the plates out of the table  
\- Don't worry, I really enjoyed it. Thanks a lot for everything. Please, let me help you with that  
\- It's ok, I got it  
\- Come on, you already fed me and gave me a place to sleep. - I said trying to take the plates out of his hands - Don't make me feel lika I'm taking advantage on you  
\- You are my guest, but if you insist I'll let you help me. Thank you  
  
We cleaned the table and we washed the dishes. When we finished Till turned off the lights and we went upstairs. We stopped in front of my door and we looked to each other.  
  
\- Thanks again for everything, Till. I hope you accept some payment for all of the problems I caused ...  
\- No way, anyone would have done the same. After all, I have enjoyed your company a lot - Our eyes met for a moment but I looked down trying to hide that I was starting to blush - I'll let you rest. Frank will call tomorrow to tell us about yout car.  
\- Ok, see you tomorrow. Good night Till  
\- Good night [Your name]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I pictured Till looking like this https://66.media.tumblr.com/804b305c3916f767f955e7504bae4cbb/tumblr_pa8rptMQ4J1x4x9hwo3_400.jpg


	3. The Call

I was so exhausted physically and mentally that just a few minutes after touching the bed, I fell asleep.  
I woke up a bit confused, and took me a minute to remember that I was in a safe place, at Till's home. It was about 8am, so I left the bed and prepared the shower. I felt way more relaxed after everything that happened yesterday.  
I choose a pair of black jeans, a black and red flannel and combat boots, some kind of a grunge outfit [1].  
I put everything back on my luggage and prepared to leave as soon as Till's friend had some news (good ones, I hope). As I came out of the room, a delicious smell of fresh coffee appeared. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. " _The coffee machine is working, but Till is not here..._ " I look through the window and see him. He is on his knees, with dirt on his shirt and watering some flowers, looks like he just finished.  
He looked up and smiled at me, then he came inside by the kitchen door.  
\- Hey, good morning. My mom asked me to get her garden done. I hope I didn't woke you up  
\- Oh no, you didn't. I needed a rest, thanks a lot for that.  
\- Frank hasn't called jet, but the phone should ring at any moment.  
\- Sure, no problem  
\- I need to take a shower. Meanwhile, would you like some coffee? There is some apfelstrudel in the table if you want some.  
\- Yeah, it would be great. Thank you  
  
He handed me a cup of coffee and served some apfelstrudel. It looks and smells delicuous. Till went upstairs and I waited in the kitchen. I took my time to enjoy both of them. While finishing my coffee, I just admired the beautiful landscape around the house, they have such an amazing view in here. Then a sound interrumped my thoughts, it was the phone ringing in the living room " _Till is busy right now, should I answer?_ "  
I went to the stairs and thought about knocking his door, but I didn't want to disturb him that much... so I called him from the stairs  
\- Uh, Till! The phone is ringing, do you want me to answer?  
There is no response. The phone kept ringing a few more times, then stopped. A few seconds later, the phone started ringing again  
\- Maybe is important, I think should answer...  
  
As soon as I lift the phone, I heard some hurried footsteps coming, then Till appeared, shirtless, with a shirt on his hand and wet hair [2]. He came close enough to be able to see a few drops of water running trought the hair on his chest, his scars... I was so speechless that the only thing I did was hand him the phone and turn around to try to hide my red face.  
\- Hallo?.... hey mama... - Then kept talking to her in german, but with a sweet voice  
  
It was his mother, that was so close... He may get in troubles if she finds out there is a stranger at her home. He put on his shirt as he kept talking to her, we looked each other, he smiled at me and gave me a "everything is fine" look.  
  
He ended the call a minute or two after that, he breathed relieved and looked at me. After I got back to my narural color I was able to apologize  
\- I'm so sorry, I thought it was Frank  
\- It's not your fault, I forgot to tell you about my mom, she would freak out if someone else answer the phone... but everything is ok now. She just called to say that she's coming back in two more days. No problem at all.  
\- Ok, fine... I won't do that anymore...  
\- Don't worry. Now we'll wait for Frank  
  
We stayed in the kitchen and we had some more coffe. We talked about his house, how it was built, the nature around it, a bit about his mother, Gitta. A few minutes after, the phone ringed again, Till answered. It was Frank.  
He wrote something in a piece of paper and ended the call.  
\- So? What did he said? - I asked him  
\- Well, he can repair your car but it will take a few days, he need some pieces for that. That's one of the options, the other one is to contact the agency and ask them for a refund and a compensation, but you'll have to find another place to get a car  
\- Oh, I get it... well, I already loose a day or two, I think I'll have to call the agency. Is that the number?  
\- Yes it is  
Till started the call, then he gave the phone to me , it ringed a few times before a young male voice answered... " _You again...._ "  
  
\- Hi, this is [your name], I had a problem yesterday with one of your cars, I hope you remember me....  
\- Uh.... ja.... I do, what can I do for you?  
\- Well, the car you gave me had some serious problems that led me to an accident.  
I talked to him a few minutes to explain the situation, then he handed the phone to the manager, who told me that they can't give me the whole refund, just the half of it  
\- Sir, I had an accident, and you gave me a free ensurance, why do you deny it now?...  
  
Till was hearing the whole conversation, and he was getting as angry as I was... Then he asked me to talk with him, I handed him the phone. He started talking in german with the manager.... I don't know what is he saying, but it sounds so intimidating that I'm glad I'm not the guy behind the phone. He kept talking for a few more minutes. I don't know what to think, his facial expressions seem to start relaxing a bit. Then he looked at me and said:  
  
\- Do you want another vehicle or do you prefer a refound?  
\- I won't ever get a car from them, I just need the money back  
\- Ok, hold on...  
After a few minutes, Till wrote something else and them hung up way more relaxed.  
\- Well, I need your name, an ID and a bank account. I'll send a fax to them, you should recieve your refound and an extra for all the problems you had, probably in two more days.  
\- Are you serious?! I can't believe you did it. Thanks a lot for that.  
  
Till helped me to send a Fax with all the data they needed. We finished, then we gave a relief sigh.  
\- So,What are you gonna do now? - Till asked me curious  
\- I don't know... I need to get another car, but I won't have the money untill then. Two days is a long time, so I'll have to skip the camping and maybe a few other things.  
\- Well... I don't think you'll have to...  
\- What do you mean? - I looked at him intrigued  
\- There is a place where I like to go fishing with my family. This weekend they were busy, so I was planning to go alone - He said while pointing at a picture in the wall, there is Till and a few more people in a beautiful lake, some children there too. - Is a natural reservoir, an old friend lets me visit the lake.  
\- It's a beautiful place - I said while looking at the picture  
\- Would you like to come with me? - He said to me as he gave me a little smile - ... of course, if you have another plan is ok....  
I was so happy and shocked about his proposal.  
\- I really want to go there, but I don't want to abuse of your hospitality. You have done a lot for me already  
\- Come on! It will be fun, and you won't have to skip the camping. Of course, only if you are ok with that  
  
I was supposed to leave today, but there is always a problem. Maybe I have to stop worrying so much about everything, he is a nice guy and is doing a lot for me.  
  
\- You're right. I'm supposed to be here to relax and have fun. Let's do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Outfit https://halleelu.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/005.jpg  
> [2] Till looking like this https://66.media.tumblr.com/869ae1b8d26d4d6c70a3bc7baf0c367b/tumblr_nwwodsQKTv1qmkoiuo1_540.jpg


	4. Camping

" _Elster-Luppe-Aue_ " is written in a wood sign above a big metal gate. Till stopped the car in front of it. He got his window down and greeted the guard standing besides the road, he gave back the greet. I like Till's determination, once I accepted the invitation, he hurried to prepare the supplies, tents and fishing equipment. As soon as I got a little bag with just necessary stuff for the camp, I helped him to prepare a few snacks. We were in our way within an hour, I think we are a good team. We got there in about an hour and half, with great songs in the radio.  
The guard closed the door as soon as we passed, and we got into the woods and a few meters after we started hearing some birds sing, everything is so peaceful here...  
  
\- Are you afraid of racoons or something? - Said as he kept his eyes on the road  
\- No, why do you ask that? - I was so curious about that question  
\- During night they may come and try to steal our food or whatever they can reach - He said it with a calm voice  
\- Well, that sounds fun  
\- Sometimes it is, but they are very clever. About a year ago, they stole a friend's truck keys. - He said as he laughed - He never got them back  
\- You must have a lot of great stories about them  
\- Sure, you'll see...  
  
Till found the perfect spot, where his family usually camp [1]. There is a wooden table, trees around us and the lake a few meters away. There is a little boat in the border of the lake, it has the name of the park on it, they must have left ir there for Till.  
We set two tents side by side, we put our belongings in each of them. Till put down the heavy cooler, and offered me a sandwich and a juice can.  
  
\- Would you like a little lunch before we get started?  
\- Sure, thank you  
  
We sat in front of the other at the wood table, had lunch and admire the nature around us.  
  
\- Are you ready to learn how to fish?  
\- Sure I am  
\- We will have the sun just above us, are you sure you want to keep it? - He said as he pointed at my cotton sweater  
\- Oh... I.... I don't want to get a sunburn. I'm ok. I'll keep it for now. Is a light sweater anyway - I hope it didn't sound a bit weird to keep it on.....  
\- Ok fine, Iets get the stuff to the boat. It's about 4pm, so we have a few more hours of sunlight  
  
Once we got everything, Till untied the boat and pushed it to the water. We rowed near to the center of the lake, then he gave me a fishing rod. He explained with patience the right way to do it, we set the fishbait and threw the hook to the water. We were sat side by side for a couple minutes, we were in silence but it didn't felt unconftable. He asked me to notify him as soon as I feel movement on the hook, so he can help me with it.  
I'm enjoying this so much, but I couldn't help to feel guilty... " _he may think that I don't know who he is. Maybe if he had known, he would have made a different decision..._ " Till got up and pulled his fishing rod, seems like he just caught something...  
  
\- Yeah, I got you! - He said with a smile full of satisfaction  
He took a foot-sized fish out of the water, pretty amazing how easy it looks.  
\- Well done, I'm impressed - I said as I looked the fish  
\- Thanks, there must be some others near. Stay alert - He said as he prepared his fishing rod  
After a few minutes I started to feel something pulling the hook...  
\- Woah, I need some help here!  
  
Till came towards me and put his hands on mine, I started blushing ...  
\- Hold it tight, don't let it go - I don't know if I was more nervous because of the fish or for having him so close to me - Now, start pulling it  
I pulled it just as he said, once it was out of the water, Till took it and put it in the bucket with the other one. It was a hand-sized fish, nothing compared to the one he got.  
\- Congratulations, your first fish - He said while giving me a little pat on the back - Not bad for a beginner  
\- I can't believe I did it... thanks for your help  
  
We spent about one more hour in the boat, he got another two fishes while I just caught one. We realized that the sun would be hidden soon so we came back. He helped me to get out of he boat bringing me his hand as support. We got some wood and Till started a fire, we roasted it and got some delicious fish and vegetables for dinner. I left the light sweater in the tent and put a hoodie on, I got out of the tent and joined Till in the fire. We sat besides an old trunk in the floor  
  
\- It's the most delicious roast fish I've ever tasted  
\- That's the taste of victory - He said as he opened the cooler - Do you want a beer?  
\- Sure, we have to celebrate- I said as he handed me a can of beer - cheers for that  
\- ... cheers - He said with his beauttiful German accent as we rise our beers - Are you ready for a few stories?  
\- That would be awesome!  
\- There are a lot of German stories about goblins and fairies in the forest, some other about brave knights from the middle age, ghosts... do you want any of them?  
\- Tell me your favorite stories  
\- Well, my father was a writer, so I'll tell you about some of my favorites from childhood...  
  
I listened attentively for a while as if I were a little child. The way he tells his stories makes his talent very remarkable.  
  
\- I'm glad that you liked my stories. Is great how we get along together, almost as if we knew each other for a long time  
\- Yeah, I know ...  
I felt guilty again. My smile faded for a moment, but it seems that Till noticed it  
\- Is everything ok?...  
" _I should tell him now..._ "  
\- Till, there is something I want to confess... - My voice trembled, I was nervous to think about how he would react - ... I know who you are...  
Till looked me with a straight face, I can't tell what he is thinking about...  
\- I didn't realized who you were untill I got to your home and saw the pictures. It was never my intention to do this on pruppose... I'm so sorry for hiding it ...  
He remainded silent for a few secconds... then he started to laugh. He looked at me  
\- So, that's why you have been so quiet? I always knew it - He said as he finished his beer - I saw you looking at the pictures in my home, you should have seen your face when I came back with the first aid kit... you were so pale, and I was suprised that you did't said a word about it  
\- You always knew about it? ...My God, this is so embarassing... - I had a little nervous laugh as I covered my face with my hands  
\- Hey, I appreciate a lot your honesty. - He laid his hand on my shoulder - I mean it, thank you. Actually, it was great to talk with someone that doesn't seem to care about it and ... you know, show the real "me"  
We stared to each other in silence for a moment. I was so relieved and moved by his words...  
\- I ...  
When I was about to reply we heard a sound near to us... we got up quickly and Till took a lantern to see where does it come from... thats my tent. Looks like there is something inside it...  
\- Don't worry, maybe is a raccoon ... - He said as he approached the tent - Stay back, I'll check it  
  
The door was a little open " _maybe I forgot to close it well ..._ ". He opened it slowly, then heard more noises inside the tent, maybe a small animal got scared when it saw Till. A little skunk ran out to the woods... leaving a terrible smell behind it  
  
\- Ugh, I didn't think they were as stinky as they look in the cartoons - I said while covering my nose  
\- Let's take out your stuff, the smell won't leave the tent until tomorrow. You can sleep in my tent, I'll sleep outside  
\- No way, I won't leave you outside. Yours is big enough for both of us.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yeah, no problem at all  
\- Fine. Let's take your stuff then  
  
Fortunately the smell didn't stay in my stuff, so I moved it to Till's tent. We prepared our sleeping bags, even though the weather was nice, Till says we may get cold during the night. We were getting into our sleeping bags, then he looked at me and said:  
  
\- Would you like to watch the stars?  
\- Do you mean go outside?  
\- No, is not necesary - He removed the cover of the tent, revealing the stars through a thin curtain  
\- Wow, that's amazing  
  
The sky was full of stars, it was the most beautiful sky I have ever seen. Till laid beside me, but in a prudent distance since the tent was big enough for one or two more people.  
  
\- That's "Das polarstern" or Polar Star - Said as pointing to a very bright star - And that one over there is Orion  
  
I came a bit closer to him to be able to see where is he pointing at. Seems like he doesn't bother, he just looks at me and we smile at each other.  
We keep looking at the sky, everything is so quiet. You can hear the crickets, the sound of the leaves moved by the wind, and I bet that my heartbeat is also heard. Then, a shooting star passed by right in front of us  
  
\- Did you saw that?! - I couldn't hide my excitement, that may be the first time I see a shooting star with my own eyes  
\- I saw it! - Till smiled and looked at me - make a wish  
  
I closed my eyes. ". _..there is nothing else I can ask for... I just don't want this to end soon_ "  
I oppened my eyes and saw him, his eyes were closed, seems like he is making a wish too. I couldn't help to stare at him, not just because he is incredibly handsome... " _I think I'm falling in love..._ "  
  
\- Have you already asked for your wish? - Said when he oppened his eyes and looked at me  
\- I think so, have you?  
\- Yeah  
  
I turned my gaze to the sky, fortunately there is not enough light for him to see me blushing  
We stayed for a while looking at the stars, but my eyes started to close. A few minutes later I felt something above me ... Till covered me with a blanket.  
  
\- Sorry, I fell asleep without saying good night... - I tried to tell him as I fell asleep again  
\- Don't worry, I'm right here - He said as he laid in his sleeping bag a few inches away from mine - ... Good night  
  
We were awakened in the morning by a few noises outside the tent. We looked to each other and Till oppened the tent slowly. He told me to come over and watch trought the small opening... there is a young deer searching in our stuff. Its so beautiful ... then he noticed about our presence and ran away.  
  
\- That was amazing, how bad that I didn't have my camera with me  
\- Don't worry, you'll have the opportunity later. - Till said as he oppened the tent and we got out - Would you like to come hiking after breakfast?  
\- Sure, that would be great  
\- Ok then, help me with that

Till set the fire to prepare some coffe and scrambled eggs, I helped him to prepare it. We sat again at the wooden table, enjoying our breakfast while the some birds sing for us.  
\- There is a really nice weather today - I said while looking at the cloudless sky  
\- The sky looks clear, but here the storms can take us by surprise, we should take everything to the truck just in case.  
  
Once we finished our breakfast we took turns to change our clothes inside the tent. A thin grey hoodie, knee lenght green cargo pants and combat boots seems like a good choice for hiking. Till is wearing a red shirt, cargo pants and boots as wellv[4]. We got some snacks and water in our backpacks and the rest in Till's truck.  
\- Are you ready now? - Till asked me as we closed the truck door - Be sure to take your camera with you  
\- Yeah, I think I am. I got everything in my backpack  
\- Allright, let's go. Remeber to stay close  
  
I feel that I can finally enjoy this trip, now that I've been honest with Till and well, he took it way better than I expected.  
We got into the woods, there is a small path between the trees [2], Till decided to go there to make it easier to find the way back. We walked for about an hour, looking birds, squirrels and some hares in the way, they were so fast that I couldn't take a good photograph. Then we heard the sound of a little river near to us, so we went there.  
  
\- Do you want a little break?  
\- Sure, near to the river would be great

We sat behind a big rock under the shadow of some trees [3]. The sound of the river made me thirsty, we got some water and some nuts as snacks. I haven't feel so in peace in a long time, surrounded by nature and having someone like Till by my side. I took some pictures of the place, Till was admiring the nature too [5], and he looked so great that I couldn't help to look at him and take a couple pictures without him noticed. We just sat and ate our snaks, and suddently Till grabbed my shoulder and told me with a finger on his mouth to be quiet. I was so scared, maybe he saw a bear or something... then he came closer to me...

\- Don't be scared, grab your camera - He said whispering in my ear - There is something behind the rock

Without saying a word, we peeked carefuly from behind the rock. There was a family of deers, two adults and a little one just right behind the rock, drinking some water in the river. I took a few pictures trying to not disturb them. We waited untill they went away.

\- I had some beautiful shots, thank you. - I said to him with a smile  
\- There are a few left - He said as he extended his hand to my camera  
I gave it to him, wondering if there is some other thing worth taking a picture, but I noticed that he was pointing the camera in my direction, and took me a few seconds to realize that he was taking pictures of me. I started blushing and covered my face with my hands  
\- What are you doing Till? - This is so flattering but I'm starting to think that he realized about the pictures I took of him  
\- I got some beautiful shots too - He said as he took down the camera - Thank me later  
\- Till... I...  
I was about to say something when the sky began to fill with dark clouds above us. We lose notion of time and we didn't saw the rain coming  
\- We have to go now - Said Till as we stand up and got everything back in our backpacks  
\- It was such a sunny day a few hours ago...  
\- Yeah, I know. Welcome to Germany. We have to run or we won't make it  
We walked fastly trought the forest side by side, we are about halfway when we felt the first drops of water in our heads. We starded to run carefuly to not fall, a few minutes after that I'm starting to get tired but Till is in a great shape. He noticed that and slowed down a bit. A few seconds later, the rain reached us completely. In less than five minutes we were practically soaking, even with some trees covering us. We finally got to the truck and got inside. We waited to catch some breath and I finally said...  
\- Maybe we should have take an umbrella or something - I said while pulling the wet hair off my face  
\- Yeah, but we had fun, haven't we? - He said smiling at me  
\- Sure we did  
\- Let's go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some of the lake views that inspired me:
> 
> [1] https://www.architektur-blicklicht.de/bilder/artikel/elsterradweg-beesen-muendung-1.jpg  
> [2] https://www.natura2000-lsa.de/natura_2000/cache/3bd76d083887a2358c30d4acb489f908.jpg  
> [3] https://d2exd72xrrp1s7.cloudfront.net/www/000/1k1/10/10ljgdyepq5ug11iqupl5x7bl52511tdqi-uhi861148/0?width=768&height=576&crop=true
> 
> [4] Till's clothes are based in "Ohne Dich" Video https://66.media.tumblr.com/ad478e42b354e272b0fb6279f7a5bdee/tumblr_p1ptm8EUZj1wffjmmo2_500.gif
> 
> [5] Till admiring the nature https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/da/31/bcda311034814ea99489a7e6f0f8e3ba.gif
> 
> A couple extra photos:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/a6d939920bd43ba63264c776072f164c/tumblr_pabw7uNxzN1x4x9hwo4_400.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/a3e467207990c34156ad8d7a7f252371/tumblr_pabw7uNxzN1x4x9hwo3_400.jpg
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Next chapter in process...


	5. Scars

We finally arrived to Till's home. We left our wet clothes in the main door and came inside.  
\- It's so warm here, I'm freezing... - I said with a trembling voice - I hope I don't catch a cold or something. I should take a shower  
\- Yeah, me too. First I'll put our wet clothes in the dryer.  
I took my dry stuff and headed to the stairs, when I got halfway Till called me from behind  
\- Would you join me for dinner at the fire place?  
\- Sure, it would be great - I said while turning my head to him - ... only if you let me help you this time  
\- ...Allright, come help me when you're ready  
\- See you in a couple minutes  
  
As soon as I got to the room, I let out a sigh. I couldn't believe all this is real, I reached the point to be thankful about the accident I had, I'm sure nothing would have been the same if I had went to all these places by myself. I took a shower with warm water, leaving all that dirt and pieces of leaves behind. Sometimes I forget about the scars I have... but when I'm in the shower I feel them... in my back... and try to avoid looking at them in the mirror to not bring back those bad memories. That experience made it hard to trust someone like Till, but when I'm with him ... is like it was only a bad dream. I was trying to decide what to wear... " _We'll stay inside for the rest of the day, and we'll be in front of the fireplace so a tank top and a light cardigan should be enough to cover myself..._ "  
After a few minutes I came down to the kitchen, Till was already there.  
  
\- Hey... - Till said to me while looking for something in the fridge - ... uh, we are out of traditional German food... what about some pasta?  
\- Sure, that sounds great. Tell me if you need me to do something  
\- ...put some water in that pot over there... - Said while taking a few tomatoes and onion from the fridge and pointing to a pot hanging on the wall - there is salt and butter in the table ...  
  
Till directed the preparation of our dinner, I just tried to keep up on his indications. In about an hour, we were having dinner in front of the fireplace.  
\- ...You are such a great cook ... - It was hard to not get bite after bite of this delicious pasta - ...I should't stay here much longer or I'll gain some weight  
\- You helped me this time, so part of the credits are yours.  
Till put some music as we ate our dinner, he has a jukebox with some really good music from 80's and 90's. We couldn't decide what to hear so he set it in a random order. It started with David Bowie, Bon Jovi, a few german songs that he likes. Between song and song the sound of the rain can be heard, wich is relaxing.  
  
\- It seems that it will continue raining the rest of the day  
\- Anyway, is great to have a chimeney to stay warm. I'm so comfortable here that I could stay all night  
\- I like to stay here during cold nights with a " _Winterkaffee_ "  
\- ...What is that?  
\- Oh, is just coffee... but we use whiskey instead of cream  
\- Oh haha, that sounds great  
\- Yeah, it keeps you up and relaxed at the same time... I'll go and get one, would you like some?  
\- Yeah, thank you  
  
Till turned on the coffee machine while I helped him to wash the dishes, a few minutes after that, Till and I came back to the chimeney with coffee cups and a bottle of whiskey.  
  
\- Here you have, I usually get half coffee half whiskey but I wanted to ask first  
\- Thank you, but don't worry about it, is not that easy to get me drunk  
\- Very well then, serve yourself  
  
We were having a great time, talking about a lot of things. We were laughing, talking about music...I felt so comfortable with him. The Whiskey made me less shy after all, besides he is someone who knows how to listen and give a sincere and respectful opinion, a gentleman. We drank one or two more WinterKaffee cups, then he offered me a cigarette. I haven't smoke in a while so I acepted. He lit my cigarette with a match and brought an ashtray to the table, then lit his. He took a deep breath and released the smoke a few seconds after while looking trough the window. " _I can't believe how sexy he looks smoking_ ". We reached the point where is enough confidence to start talking about some more personal things.

\- ... I got married when I was 22 years old and had a daughter. As I told you before, it didn't went so good, so I raised her by myself for about 7 years. - He looks away, trying to remember details about it - ... then I got the band and it demanded a lot of time, so her mother took care of her.  
\- You seem to be a great parent.  
\- ... I hope so - Then he looked at me and asked - What about you?

I took a deep breath of my cigarette, trying to think about something to say about me...

\- Well, my life is not as interesting as yours. I've never been married. I have been working the most of the time, a few visits to a bar with friends sometimes. - I take a sip of coffee to clear my throat. I have reached the point of not noticing the taste of whiskey despite having served almost a third of the cup - ... and bad experiences with relationships... I ended the last one a few months ago with a guy I met in a bar, that didn't end well...

I was about to keep going with that but I felt something hot in my chest. 

-.... the ash! - Said Till as he stood up and helped me to take off my cardigan.

I forgot to remove the ash from the cigarette before start talking, so the burning ash fell in my clothes and made a hole trought it and reached my skin. I'm so embarassed for ruining the moment...it barely touched me, but Till looks worried.

\- Are you ok? ... what happened? - Till asked me while gently touching my shoulder  
\- I'm fine, it doesn't hurts... - Then I realized that he wasn't talking about the ash - ... oh God, I'm so sorry you saw that...

The scars in my back and part of one of my shoulders can be seen with some light from the fireplace. I tried to cover my shoulder with a hand, wich was useless..,

\- What are you talking about? Don't be sorry about it. I'm just worried, they seem to be recent... - Till spoke to me with a very sweet voice, like trying to make me feel better - ... was it an accident?  
\- ... no, it wasn't...- I remained silent for a few seconds, then we sat down again - ... as I said, my last relationship didn't end well. I met him in a bar, he was a "bad guy" who convinced me to get a drink with him. We dated for a while and everything was ok, but then he turned agressive with me. The day I decide to broke up with him, he got really mad. He came drunk to my home, he tried to hit me and... he pushed me to a glass table....

Maybe I should't have said that, but now I have to end it

\- ...Fortunately, the broken glass didn't touch any of my organs. I spent a few days at the hospital and ended my recovery in home.  
\- ...What about your family? Did he went to prison?  
\- ... actually, you are the first person I talk about it. I didn't wanted to worry them or anyone else. He is in prison and I'm fine now, but this... scars will stay with me for a while. - I let out a sigh - ... I just got called "freak" sometimes...

I did what I could to hold back the tears, but I couldn't help to shed some at the end of the last sentence. I tried to hide my eyes with my hair, when a warm hand landed on my cheek and made my head turn and met Till's hazel eyes.

\- It's ok...come here.... - He said while taking away my tears, then pulled me to his arms.

My head is now on his chest and his arms are around me, instinctively I hold him tightly, he seems to know how much I needed that. I can hear his heart, feel his warmth and his chest move as he breathes, his hand stroking my hair to comfort me. We stayed like that for a few seconds, in silence, while "Sirens" by Pearl Jam started to play.

\- ... I'm not good with comforting words, but I can be honest to you - He said as he took my hand, then I raised my head and looked at him - ... there is a lot of mean people in the world, that will try to hurt you for no reason. But you... you are nothing like that.  
  
I have scars too, you see? - He put my hand on his face, where some of his scars are - But that's all they are, just scars. I barely know you, but I know you have a beautiful heart. I remember how worried you were for that deer even with your head bleeding, or how guilty you felt yesterday for not being honest to me. And ...  
He stopped and smiled for a second, then he looked at me again - ... with or without those scars, you are very, very beautyful to me.

I was so speechless, I felt like my heart was about to get out of my chest. All I could do was keep looking at him

\- If someone dares to hurt you again, you better call me and I'll kick his ass  
\- Till, you are the sweetest guy ...I'm so lucky to meet you... I can even say that I'm happy for that accident...  
\- ... Will I sound like an asshole if I say me too?

We laughed together for a moment, the bad feelings just went away. We stared at each other ... we were so close...

_"I pull you close, so much to lose_  
_Knowing that nothing lasts forever..."_

He slowly leaned his face closer to mine without stop looking at me... then stopped, seems to be waiting to know if I want it too...

_"I didn’t care, before you were here_  
_I danced in laughter, with the everafter..."_

... I leaned too and finally our lips met in long awaited kiss

_"But all things change, let this remain"_


End file.
